1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an chair, in particular an office chair, comprising a pedestal; a seat support which supports itself thereon by a chair column, the seat support comprising a front seat support part and a rear seat support part which is pivotably connected thereto via a substantially horizontal pivoting axis, a seat which supports itself on the seat support parts; a backrest which is fixed to the rear seat support part; an adjustable length energy storing device for adjustment relative to each other of the backrest and seat, a first end of the energy storing device being pivotably mounted on the front seat support part by an abutment and the second end of which being pivotably supported on the rear seat support part at a distance from the pivoting axis; an adjusting element for modification of the distance, which is rotatable about an adjusting-element axis of rotation; and a turning handle for operation of the adjusting element, the turning handle being connected to the adjusting element and rotatable about a turning-handle axis of rotation.
2. Background Art
A chair of the generic type is known from DE 43 24 545 A1. This known design is a so-called synchronous mechanism in which the backrest and seat are simultaneously pivoted in a certain given relation. An energy storing device in the form of a helical compression spring is disposed between the front seat member and the rear seat member, serving to produce a force that acts between the front seat support part and the rear seat support part, forcing the backrest into its forward limit position and the rear portion of the seat into its upper position. A so-called rocker mechanism additionally offers the possibility that a user may move his back against the restoring force of the energy storing device. The restoring force of the energy storing device can be regulated by means of an adjusting screw from below the front seat support part by modification of the distance of the energy-storing-device support from the pivoting axis. For modification of the restoring force, the user of the chair must stand up and operate the turning handle.